Como ter um jantar romântico
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Sirius precisa da ajuda de Lily para fazer um jantar romântico surpresa para o aniversário de Remus, Lily revela-se mais mandona do que ele esperava, mas no final ele, Remus e James saem ganhando. Slash-Sirius/Remus-James/Lily
1. Planos para um aniversário

**Avisos: **Slash, chicoxchico, homossexualidade, como queira chamar. Não gosta? A seta de voltar está ali acima, super disposta a te poupar um desgosto.  
**Disclaimer: **Pertence a outra pessoa e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.  
**Ships: **Sirius/Remus e James/Lily**.****  
Agradecimento: **A Ludmills, pela betagem

* * *

Fic escrita para o projeto Double Date, do fórum 6v. União perfeita entre as seções dos ships James/Lily e Sirius/Remus.

* * *

**Como ter um jantar romântico**

_Por RebecaDua_

**Capítulo I - Planos para um aniversário**

Lily Evans era um pessoa com problemas. Era uma pessoa com _sérios problemas. _E no momento o problema que mais a incomodava era a chuva. Não uma simples chuva daquelas que caem suave e uniformemente do céu, mas uma chuva torrencial, praticamente uma tempestade tropical, coroada com raios e trovões numa sinfonia assustadora. E qual o grande problema de uma chuva? O grande problema era estar debaixo dessa chuva com um cachorro negro gigante, ambos completamente molhados. Mas e por que eles não saiam simplesmente da chuva? Porque o maldito cachorro foi atacado por alguma _outra _doença mental – além das muitas que ele já possuía – e estava pulando e correndo como um louco pelo Beco Diagonal.

– Eu devia ter te colocado uma coleira! Devia sim! – Ela gritava correndo atrás do cachorro, sendo atrapalhada pelas poças d'água que faziam suas lindas sapatilhas escorregarem assustadoramente. E o miserável do cachorro pulava nas poças só para provocar!

Se Lily fosse uma pessoa chegada a palavrões, a essa hora ela estaria xingando aquele cachorro idiota de todos os palavrões mais baixos que existiam na língua inglesa, e certamente inventaria alguns só para a ocasião. Como ela pôde aceitar sair com aquele imbecil, Merlin, como? E então veio a resposta: _Remus._

Tudo começara aquela manhã. Era um sábado de passeio em Hogsmeade, e Lily decidira que poderia acordar um pouco mais tarde. Ledo engano. Eram seis horas da manhã quando ela sentiu uns cutucões certeiros em suas costelas que fizeram-na sentar abrupta e desesperadamente na cama – sim, ela tinha cócegas. Ofegando, Lily olhou em volta segurando as costelas e não viu nada. Será que Peeves tinha conseguido entrar no dormitório das meninas?

Quando sua respiração normalizou e ela se dispôs a deitar novamente, outro cutucão a fez gritar e pular fora da cama. Seus olhos arregalados vasculharam o dormitório.

– Psiu! Silêncio, Lily... – Veio o sussurro do nada, e Lily seria uma pessoa mais calma caso _não _reconhecesse a voz que cochichava.

– Mas o que você?... – Ela ia gritando novamente, mas uma mão invisível tapou sua boca e a voz sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Lily, eu preciso desesperadamente de sua ajuda. Você sabe que eu não entraria no dormitório feminino se não estivesse desesperado, não sabe?

– Hmmm hmmhm hm! – Ela murmurou sob a mão, lançando um olhar assassino para a direção onde imaginava estar a cabeça daquela criatura insana.

– Pronto, pronto. – A voz sussurrou novamente, liberando a boca da moça. – Preciso falar contigo, mas não aqui, pois alguma de suas amigas pode acordar. Vou te esperar no Salão Comunal, tá?

Antes que ela respondesse, passos macios pelo chão foram ouvidos e a porta abriu e fechou.

Ela ainda pensou seriamente em voltar a deitar só para provocar aquele idiota, mas sabia que se demorasse demais ele voltaria. Já que ela não conseguiria dormir mais – as cócegas tinham o poder de deixá-la terrivelmente alerta – Lily decidiu fazer sua higiene matinal e ver o que aquele ser desequilibrado queria.

Quando chegou ao Salão Comunal ele estava esperando por ela num sofá afastado, em um canto pouco iluminado.

– Lily! Ainda bem que você veio! - Sirius falou alegremente, indicando um lugar ao lado dele para ela sentar.

A ruiva lançou um olhar desconfiado para ele e cruzou os braços.

– O que você quer? - Ela perguntou secamente.

– Poxa, Lily, o que eu te fiz para receber toda essa agressividade? – Ele perguntou inocentemente.

– Você quer dizer além de entrar no dormitório _feminino, _me acordar com _cócegas, _e você sabe que eu odeio cócegas, tudo isso sem contar que são seis e meia da manhã? - Ela perguntou ironicamente.

– Eu não faria isso se não estivesse desesperado, Lily. – Sirius começou a falar seriamente, pena que não surtiu nenhum efeito na ruiva. – Você sabe que dia é hoje?

– Sábado de passeio em Hogsmeade?

– Sábado, _quatro de março_, e dia de passeio em Hogsmeade.

– Sim, e?...

– Ou seja, que logo, logo será dia _dez_, mais precisamente na sexta-feira.

– Sim, o aniversário de Remus. Mas e daí?

– Daí que eu não comprei o presente para ele ainda, e hoje é o dia perfeito para isso.

– Sim, é. Por que então você não foi comprar o presente dele ao invés de vir me acordar praticamente de madrugada?

– Aí que entra você. - Sirius falou e respirou fundo. – Você sabe que Remus não gosta de ganhar presentes, não que isso tenha me impedido de comprar algo para ele...

– Sim, eu sei.

– A questão é que dessa vez eu queria que fosse algo especial, porque é o primeiro aniversário dele depois que estamos juntos. Então eu pensei em fazer um jantar romântico, à luz de velas e tudo mais. James disse que é uma boa ideia, não é boiola demais nem nada, só que eu vou precisar de ajuda.

– Você não sabe cozinhar? – Lily perguntou divertida, já sabendo a resposta.

– Claro que eu não sei cozinhar, mas a questão não é essa, os elfos daqui fazem o jantar, já falei com eles. A questão é que os pratos que pedi para eles fazerem não fazem parte do cardápio de Hogwarts, e não dá para eles comprarem os ingredientes como se fosse para Hogwarts, aí eu tenho que comprar.

– Ah, sim. Estou entendendo.

– Além dos ingredientes e do presente para ele, eu tenho que comprar os acessórios, toalha de mesa, velas aromáticas, etc... Tenho uma lista até. – Ele disse e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso entregando a Lily.

Ela deu uma olhada e puxou uma pena que sempre levava no bolso, começando a rabiscar a lista.

– Velas aromáticas não precisa, basta velas comuns, porque o cheiro pode misturar com o da comida, e Remus tem o olfato muito sensível, pode ficar cheiro demais e criar um efeito péssimo. – Ela foi dizendo e traçando linhas e fazendo outras anotações. – Você precisa de flores para a mesa, ele não é uma garota, mas flores trazem elegância à mesa. Flores brancas e amarelas, nada muito rosa... Gérberas e crisântemos. – Lily ergueu os olhos para encontrar o sorriso enorme de Sirius. – O quê foi?

– Eu sabia que você poderia me ajudar. Eu fiz essa lista com James e Peter, mas sabia que precisava de uma mão feminina. – Ele concluiu com uma piscadela.

Lily sorriu e continuou a rabiscar na lista, deixando tudo com um toque feminino, mas não afeminado. Ela sabia que os rapazes detestavam coisas afeminadas.

– Pronto. Aqui está sua lista revista, corrigida e ampliada. - Ela falou erguendo o pergaminho e passando para Sirius dar uma olhada.

Sirius foi lendo e franzindo o cenho.

– Você sabe de cinquenta por cento das coisas que você colocou aqui eu nem imagino o que seja, né? _Sousplat_? Que porra é essa? – Ele perguntou sinceramente.

– Ai, Sirius, que horror! Eu te explico o que cada coisa é e...

– Não dá tempo. – Sirius a interrompeu. – Por que você não vem comigo? Aí eu corro menos risco de errar.

– Tudo bem. Eu te ajudo, mas deixo claro desde já que eu vou escolher tudo do bom e do melhor e você vai pagar sem chiar.

– Claro! Tudo que você quiser! – Sirius respondeu com um grande sorriso. – Vamos?

– Espera. Tem um probleminha que você não pensou. A maioria dessas coisas a gente não encontra em Hogsmeade, só tem no Beco Diagonal.

– E é exatamente para lá que nós vamos.

– Não é permitido ir para o Beco Diagonal durante as aulas. – Lily falou.

– Ninguém precisa saber. – Sirius respondeu com uma piscadela.

– Como você planeja ir? Pegar o Expresso? – Lily estava um pouco ressabiada em concordar com essa viagem. Não que ela fosse alguma caxias, mas não gostava de quebrar as regras desse jeito.

– Vamos até Hogsmeade e de lá aparatamos para o Beco. Peter vai nos cobrir com Remus, ele é o melhor para improvisar mentiras. James viria conosco, mas ele tem que espiar o treino de Slytherin.

– Mas...

– Por favor? Por Remus... - Sirius pediu com a boa e velha cara de cão abandonado. Lily suspirou e negou com a cabeça.

– Okay. – Ela disse e Sirius sorriu. – Mas se eu for pega eu te castro!

– Não temas Lily querida, não seremos pegos. – Ele falou de forma galante, mas não convenceu Lily nem um pouco.

Levantaram-se e saíram da Torre Gryffindor para comer às pressas. Assim que o café da manhã fora devidamente atirado em seus estômagos, correram para o caminho de Hogsmeade. Como era muito cedo, nenhum aluno viu os dois saírem da escola. Assim que atravessaram as barreiras de Hogwarts Sirius parou e olhou para todos os lados, certificando-se que ninguém estava perto.

– Vamos aparatar no primeiro ponto de aparatação de lá, tudo bem?

– Tudo bem. – Lily concordou e ambos desaparatam.

Assim que eles aparataram e pisaram no Beco um trovão rebentou nos céus.

– Parece que vai chover. – Sirius falou olhando para cima.

– Melhor nos apressarmos então. – Lily replicou adiantando o passo, sendo acompanhada por Sirius. – Quanto antes terminarmos, mais cedo voltamos.

– Você tem medo de um banho de chuva, Lily? – Ele perguntou zombeteiro.

– Não, eu tenho medo de um banho de chuva _não_ programado. – Ela respondeu azeda. – Aliás, esqueci de perguntar, onde vai ser o jantar?

– Na Casa dos Gritos.

– O quê? Você tá louco? Lá é imundo, quebrado, velho e... feio! – Lily terminou com uma careta. Ela estava impressionada por Sirius conseguir pensar em qualquer coisa de conotação romântica naquele lugar.

– Foi lá que aconteceu nosso primeiro beijo. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Lily rodou os olhos e suspirou. Eles teriam que dar um jeito no local também. Espera aí! Desde quando _eles _teriam de dar um jeito e não apenas _ele_? Céus! Lily negou para si mesma e suspirou novamente, resignada. Sem a ajuda dela com certeza esse jantar seria um fracasso, e Remus não merecia isso.

– Me dá essa lista de novo. Vamos ter que comprar mais coisas. – Ela pegou sua pena novamente. Após olhar para os lados procurando um apoio, parou no meio da rua e puxou Sirius, apoiou o pergaminho nas costas dele e escreveu mais coisas na lista. - Pronto. Primeiro vamos comprar umas cortinas.

– Cortinas? Pra quê? – Sirius perguntou.

– Para esconder uma boa parte daquelas paredes horríveis, ora essa! O resto você vai pintar com James e Peter.

– Pintar? Como assim?

– Verdade, não precisa pintar. Basta aplicar alguns feitiços de glamour. Vira. – Ela puxou o rapaz novamente e fez outras anotações no pergaminho.

– Você está adicionando mais coisas à lista de compras? – Ele perguntou assustado.

– Não, estou anotando algumas coisas na lista de tarefas.

– Você está fazendo uma lista de tarefas? – Sirius começava a se arrepender de ter pedido a ajuda da moça.

– Claro! Precisamos nos organizar. – Ela respondeu simplesmente, parando de escrever.

– _Precisamos_? – Ele perguntou, virando de frente para ela e salientando a palavra na primeira pessoa do plural.

– Exatamente. Eu não vou deixar você estragar o aniversário do Remus por não ter planejado e organizado tudo direitinho. – Ante a cara de tacho de Sirius, Lily acrescentou. – Eu vou ajudar, não se preocupe. Vai ser lindo!

– Merlin _me_ ajude também! – Ele murmurou entre dentes para si mesmo, pois a ruiva já seguia o caminho em direção à loja de cortinas.

Sete horas depois, Sirius jogou-se numa mesa n'O Caldeirão Furado para almoçar. Ele ainda não conseguia entender como depois de tantas horas de bater perna comprando uma série de bugingangas ela conseguia estar linda e fresca, falando pelos cotovelos como se tivesse acabado de tomar dez xícaras de café.

Pelo menos Sirius tinha certeza que o jantar seria perfeito e Remus ficaria encantado. Só de pensar na recompensa ele sentia um arrepio percorrer a coluna. Ele estava começando a planejar a _sobremesa_, já que Lily estava se encarregando de planejar o jantar em si.

Pediram o almoço e ele comeu em silêncio, escutando pela metade todas as coisas que Lily falava e todos os planos que ela fazia para o jantar. Ele se perguntou por que ela não montava uma casa de eventos depois de se formar. Ela teria muito sucesso organizando festas e essas coisas. Fez uma nota mental para conversar com ela sobre isso depois, não agora para não tirar o foco do seu jantar com Remus. Ele pensou que até poderia investir no negócio de festas da Lily, como um sócio capitalista entrando só com o dinheiro, seria algo rentável, com certeza. Certamente James ia querer investir também, mas ele o convenceria que não se deve envolver negócios com _prazer_, principalmente com um cara esquentado como James que...

Sua divagação foi interrompida por uma pergunta de Lily.

– Já terminou?

– Já sim. – Ele respondeu.

– Eu também. Vamos. – Ela falou levantando da cadeira. Ele a acompanhou cansado. _Mas que menina mandona_, ele pensou, _se formos trabalhar juntos tenho que me certificar de apenas dar o dinheiro e me manter longe. Ela consegue esgotar toda minha energia,_ ele continuou arrastando os pés, e ambos saíram d'O Caldeirão Furado de volta para o Beco Diagonal.

Nesse momento um raio cruzou o céu, e os trovões que acompanharam as compras deles resolveram cumprir suas ameaças e começou a chover. Não foi algo paulatino como um chuvisco que vai engrossando aos poucos, não senhor, foi um pé d'água violento, que desabou de uma vez só.

Todas as pessoas começaram a correr para as lojas escondendo-se e Lily começara a correr também, indo de volta para O Caldeirão Furado. Quando olhou para o lado esperando ver Sirius a acompanhando, um latido chamou sua atenção para o meio da rua.

– Não acredito! – Ela gritou. – O que deu nesse louco? – Ela se perguntou dando de ombros.

Quando resolveu voltar para dentro lembrou-se da lista de compras e tarefas que ela tinha dado para Sirius segurar. Quando um animago se transformava, toda sua roupa transformava-se também, e consequentemente, tudo que estivesse dentro dos bolsos. Só que a transformação não hipermeabilizava os objetos, e a lista que Lily fizera com tanto afinco estava sendo encharcada nesse exato momento. Não precisa ser dito que a tinta que ela tinha usado naquele pergaminho não tinha muita resistência a água, precisa?

– Au! - Veio outro latido do meio da rua.

Sirius estava se divertindo com há muito não se divertia. Era bom poder correr na chuva depois de horas aguentando as ordens de Lily, e ele deixou os instintos caninos governarem, correndo e pulando, divertindo-se sem se preocupar. Ele aproveitara que o Beco estava vazio para se transformar e aproveitar aquela chuva deliciosa.

– SNUFFLES! – O som do grito histérico de Lily fez ele frear e derrapar, esparramando-se numa poça d'água. – VOLTA JÁ AQUI!

_Eu, hein! _Ele pensou. _O que essa louca quer? __Eu não estou fazendo nada de mais. _Ele tentou falar, mas só saíram latidos, como você bem pode imaginar.

Lily tomou aquilo como uma provocação, como aquele animal ousava latir pra ela? Ela tirou de seu bolso as compras que tinham sido encolhidas, depositou sobre a mesa mais próxima e saiu para a chuva, tentando se aproximar do cachorro para dizer o que estava acontecendo. Ela não podia falar de longe, senão as pessoas perceberiam que aquele cachorro era Sirius, e ele era um animago ilegal, toda discrição era pouca.

Com os punhos fechados ela começou a se aproximar do animal, mas sem saber o que ela queria, Sirius mal interpretou sua atitude a começou a correr pelo Beco, supostamente fugindo da fúria da ruiva.

– SNUFFLES! AI QUE ÓDIO! PÁRA DE CORRER CACHORRO DOS INFERNOS! – A ruiva gritava irritada.

Foi assim que Lily se viu encharcada no meio da chuva, correndo atrás de um cachorro sarnento. De repente Lily parou de correr, quase dando um tapa na própria testa. Lembrou-se que tinha uma varinha e sorriu malignamente para o cachorro que ainda corria. Em poucos segundos ela alcançava o cachorro que ela tinha feito parar com um _Petrificus Totalis _certeiro.

Assim que chegou perto dele, ela o agarrou pela parte superior do pescoço do animal puxando pêlos e pele, prendendo-os entre os dedos num agarre firme, como uma cadela agarraria seu filhote na boca. A diferença era que ela _não era _uma cadela, em nenhum dos significados que a palavra pudesse ter, e Sirius definitivamente _não era _um filhote.

Abaixando até a altura das orelhas do cachorro ela murmurou um _Finite Incantatem _e cochichou:

– Seu animal imbecil, você está encharcando a lista de tarefas! – Completou dando um cascudo no cachorro que ganiu e abaixou as orelhas, deixando-se arrastar para O Caldeirão Furado.

Lily o levou para um corredor reservado que levava aos banheiros e esperou Sirius se transformar de volta.

– Desculpa, Lily, eu esqueci completamente da lista. - Um Sirius Black completamente encharcado enfiava a mão no bolso para tirar de lá um pedaço de pergaminho, também encharcado.

– Você é um idiota que não merece que eu te ajude. Agradeça por Remus existir! - A ruiva lançou um feitiço para se secar.

– Eu agradeço, com certeza agradeço. – Sirius falou estendendo a lista para Lily.

A moça pegou a lista e lançou o mesmo feitiço secador, e com alegria percebeu que, mesmo estando um pouco borrada, dava para ler tudo o que escrevera.

– Ah, que bom! Dá pra ler! – Ela sorriu aliviada.

– Fico feliz. – Ele disse e a ruiva lançou um olhar raivoso para ele. – Desculpa, tá? Eu me esqueci da lista! Não posso fazer nada se sua cara fez Snuffles morrer de medo.

Por isso Sirius foi recompensado com outro cascudo, que arrancou um "Ai" revoltado.

– Você merece coisa pior por ter feito eu tomar um banho de chuva desnecessário!

– Mas foi um bom banho de chuva, não foi? Eu sei que você se divertiu. Vamos lá, assuma! – Ele falou com um sorrisinho descarado.

– Vamos embora! – Lily comandou, tentando segurar o sorriso que queria sair a todo custo, e foi caminhando para o ponto de aparatação.

– Sim, senhora! – Sirius fez uma continência. Lily rolou os olhos e se perguntou onde ele teria visto aquilo. Provavelmente num filme muggle.

– Temos que nos apressar e aparecer por Hogsmeade, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Não, eu não posso, tenho que voltar correndo para Hogwarts. Disse a Remus que não sairia porque estava me sentindo mal, fiquei de cama. – Ele contou com uma piscadela.

– Você colocou travesseiros na sua cama para fingir que era você? – Lily perguntou rindo.

– Travesseiros? Que coisa mais amadora, Evans! Peter está me substituindo.

– Pior ainda! Quem olhar para a cama percebe na hora que não é você, ele é bem mais baixo e gordinho, sem contar que é loiro e... – Ela se interrompeu ao ver o sorrisinho malvado no rosto de Sirius. – Vocês usaram alguma magia proibida para que Peter ficasse parecido com você? – Ela perguntou com os olhos apertados.

– Nós? Por quem você nos toma, Lily? Que horror! Não somos santos, mas não faríamos nada ilegal. – Sirius respondeu com a cara de inocência mais deslavada do universo.

– Você quer dizer nada ilegal além de serem animagos sem registro,... – Ela ergueu os dedos para começar a listar, porém Sirius interrompeu.

– Okay, okay. Entendi seu ponto. Podemos ir? – Ele falou e Lily lançou um sorriso brilhante, certa de que tinha razão.

– Claro! Ei, espera! Tem outra coisa, o Remus não ia sentir falta do Peter? – Ela perguntou, temendo ter achado um furo no plano dos amigos.

– Ele acha que Peter foi espiar o treino com James. Eu pensei em tudo. – Sirius falou, apontando para o próprio cenho e erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma cômica.

– Ah, tudo bem então. – Lily aceitou a explicação dando de ombros, ela sabia que o Peter seguia James e Sirius a todos os lugares mesmo...

Aparataram nas imediações de Hogwarts. Lily passou os pacotes para Sirius e foi para Hogsmeade ficar um pouco com as amigas até o fim do dia. Não encontrou Remus, provavelmente ele estava estudando, já que todos os amigos estavam impossibilitados de ir à Hogsmeade.

Quando Sirius entrou no castelo, escolheu habilmente os caminhos mais secretos para chegar ao Salão Comunal sem ser notado. Após sussurrar a senha para a Dana Gorda, olhou sorrateiramente para ver se Remus por acaso não estaria lá. Quando viu que Remus não estava dentro do Salão Comunal, ele atravessou o aposento correndo e subiu as escadas para o dormitório de dois em dois degraus.

Quando chegou na porta do dormitório quase que entrava de uma vez, mas _graças a Merlin_ ele lembrou que Remus poderia estar lá dentro. Silenciosamente, abriu uma pequena fresta na porta e espiou. Tirando Peter que roncava na cama dele, o quarto estava vazio.

Sirius entrou sem medo e sacudiu Peter para acordá-lo.

– Ei, Peter, acorda!

– Eu juro que eu fui forçado, Moony! Eu... – O rapaz de cabelos loiros, que estavam temporariamente negros, interrompeu suas explicações ao ver Sirius olhando para ele com uma cara indignada.

– Quer dizer que você iria me trair na primeira oportunidade, Pettigrew? – Sirius perguntou ameaçadoramente.

– Ah, Sirius! É você. – Peter suspirou aliviado. – Por um momento pensei que não tinha acordado com o alarme que avisava a hora de tomar outra dose da poção. E respondendo a sua pergunta: Sim, te trairia na primeira oportunidade, porque Remus é uma pessoa gentil, mas o que menos quero é uma pessoa gentil irritada comigo. Você sabe como ele fica quando tá com raiva.

Sirius escondeu um calafrio de terror, concordando internamente com o amigo, porém o que saiu dos lábios dele foi:

– Seu rato idiota! – E deu um cascudo no Peter. – E onde fica a lealdade aos amigos?

– Ai, Sirius, que merda! Eu te fiz um favor e é assim que você me recompensa? Lealdade aos amigos uma ova, Remus _também _é meu amigo. Dá licença?

Peter levantou-se da cama no momento que seu corpo começava a mudar. Os cabelos negros na altura dos ombros foram mudando de cor e ficando loiros, começaram a diminuir até o tamanho dos cabelos que Peter usava, juntamente com todo seu corpo. Sirius aproveitou para esconder debaixo da cama as compras encolhidas. Depois ele revisaria o que tinha nos pacotes e conversaria com Lily sobre a _lista de tarefas. _

– É realmente uma pena Peter, eu estava começando a te achar bonito. Sabe como é que é, esses cabelos negros, esses olhos cinzentos e profundos...

– Essa sua cara de pau... – Peter continuou como se estivesse também listando os atributos de Sirius. – Opa! – Ele exclamou ao se desviar de um travesseiro voador que tinha sua cabeça como alvo.

– Engraçadinho. – Sirius falou, antes de começar a se despir para colocar um pijama enquanto Peter tirava o pijama que estava vestido, que estava esmagadoramente apertado na cintura e comprido nas pernas. – Obrigado, Wormtail. – Sirius disse.

– De nada, cara. Pra quê servem os amigos, se não pra esses momentos?

– Valeu mesmo. – Sirius falou enquanto deitava-se na cama e puxava os lençóis para se cobrir. – Você diz a Moony pra ele vir aqui que quero ver ele? Ele deve estar na biblioteca uma hora dessas.

Peter riu e assentiu.

Uns dez minutos depois Remus entrou no dormitório. Tinha o semblante levemente preocupado.

– Você está bem, Padfoot? – Ele perguntou.

– Estou bem melhor, só que estou com frio... – Sirius falou com uma carinha de cachorro abandonado.

Remus riu, entendendo imediatamente o que o rapaz estava querendo.

– Então você fez Peter ir me chamar só porque estava com _frio_? – Remus falou enquanto começava a despir as vestes de Hogwarts, ficando só com a roupa de baixo

– Você sabe como eu sou sensível ao frio. – Sirius respondeu erguendo os cobertores e se afastando, abrindo caminho para Remus deitar a seu lado.

– Sim, eu sei. – Remus respondeu divertido. – Mas eu pensei que você estava doente e precisava de _repouso..._

Antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa seus lábios foram aprisionados pelos dentes de Sirius e depois beijados. Ele sentiu um calafrio diante da carícia agressiva, enlaçou os braços em volta dos ombros de Sirius e correspondeu ao beijo entusiasticamente. Quando romperam o beijo, Sirius beijou a ponta do seu nariz e sussurrou:

– Você é o melhor remédio que eu posso desejar.

Remus riu da pieguice de Sirius, mas para quê negar? Ele adorava quando Sirius dava uma de romântico.

* * *

**N/A: **Sábado que vem publico o próximo capítulo. Serão num total de três.  
Então, gente, ontem foi meu níver. Comentários seriam o presente ideal. *-*  
Até o próximo sábado. ;D


	2. Organizando um jantar

**Capítulo II – Organizando um jantar**

Lily estava com os olhos brilhando, observando dois minúsculos cisnes brancos, não eram pequenos cisnes feitos de plástico ou madeira, até mesmo louça, eram dois cisnes mesmo, com peninhas e tudo, sobre um pequeno lago que se projetara no ar sobre uma caixa quadrada, três vezes menor, que fora aberta. Eles dançavam ao som da música She, de Charles Aznavour. Ela nunca tinha visto uma caixa de música mágica antes, e estava totalmente encantada.

– Você gosta? – James perguntou. Ela sorriu, estava sem palavras para expressar a beleza do que estava vendo. Não conseguia falar de emoção, ela adorava a música She. – Lembra daquele disco que você me deu? – Ela assentiu. – Tinha essa música nele. – Ela lembrava, fora proposital ter comprado um disco com aquela música, pois ela adorava-a e queria compartilhar com James. – Assim que ouvi a música eu pensei "Lily é minha She". Como eu não encontrei uma caixa de música com essa música, porque ela é muggle, eu mandei fazer essa pra você. Espero que você goste de cisnes e...

Ele foi interrompido pelo beijo apaixonado de Lily. Ela abraçou James apertado, fazendo-o sentir as batidas eufóricas de seu coração. Ninguém nunca fizera uma declaração de amor daquela maneira pra ela. Quando se afastaram James estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto, espelho do da ruiva.

– Obrigada, James, é lindo. – Ela falou, beijando-o novamente.

Ela nunca imaginaria que toda a loucura daqueles dias poderia proporcionar algo tão lindo. Sim, ela era romântica, não assumida, claro, mas era romântica e tinha se derretido com aquele gesto de amor.

Em pensar que no primeiro dia ela quase tinha arrancado a cabeça de Sirius por causa das sugestões _mais que idiotas _dele. Agora ela quase poderia beijá-lo por ter ajudado James a fazer aquela surpresa, pois ela tinha certeza que ele o ajudara. Mas ela sentia isso _agora_, porque há alguns dias atrás... Ela odiava Sirius Black.

E não era um ódio sem fundamento. Antes de tudo, ele era um idiota arrogante. Depois, ele conseguiu convencê-la que deixara de ser arrogante, passando a ser apenas idiota. Foi então que ele demonstrou que além de idiota, ele era terrivelmente cabeça-dura. Lily odiava gente cabeça-dura. E odiava Sirius Black, só para frisar.

– Sirius – Ela começou com uma entonação doce que fez um arrepio de terror percorrer a coluna do animago. Lily nunca falara com aquela meiguice antes, e ela estava quase gritando alguns segundos atrás, portanto isso não poderia ser boa coisa –, você não entende nada de decoração de ambientes, não é? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo.

Aquele sorriso fez ele ter mais medo, se possível.

– Er, não muito... – Ele respondeu, e James, que estava do outro lado da sala, enfiou a cara nas mãos. Sirius quase pôde ouvir a sirene soar "Wonwonwon", aquela sirene que vinha antes do apresentador simpático fazer uma careta e dizer "Sua resposta está errada".

Sirius devaneou por um segundo, dizendo-se que deveria assistir menos televisão. Coisas muggle inseridas no mundo mágico rendiam imagens mentais muito estranhas.

– Então, Sirius – Lily continuou com a mesma voz suave. –, cala a boca e me obedeça! Nunca irei permitir que você coloque uma cortina verde e outra vermelha para um encontro romântico. Isso não é Natal! – Ela completou quase gritando, deu um tapa na cabeça dele e virou-se para ir em outro cômodo pegar as cortinas.

– Porra, que garota mandona! Como é que você aguenta, Prongs? – Sirius perguntou a James que estava rindo da sua cara.

– Adoro Lily me dando ordens. Acho que é algum tipo de fetiche, sabe? – James falou rindo. – Acho que minha mente subconsciente vê em Lily uma gata selvagem, daquelas que mandam na cama, faz isso, faz aquilo... – Ele completou com um ar sonhador.

Sirius olhou para ele fingindo uma expressão de pena.

– Oh, pobre Prongs... Já está tendo alucinações. Como é estar namorando há três meses sem dar nenhuma bimbada? O mini-Prongs ainda funciona? Ah, não precisa responder essa, eu sei que você o usa constantemente no banho.

Sirius riu alto da cara indignada do amigo.

– Sim, do mesmo jeito que você usou o mini-Padfoot por um ano e meio antes do Moony te dar bola. – James respondeu.

Sirius olhou para James com um ar de superioridade e falou.

– Eu poderia dar uma resposta a essa afirmação absurda que saiu de sua boca, mas eu sei que seu pequeno intelecto não merece que eu me disponha a esclarecer as verdades sobre meu relacionamento com o Moony.

– Anham, principalmente a verdade de que você demorou um ano e meio para perceber que tava doido por ele e mais outro ano para se declarar. Sem contar no mês inteiro que Moony fugiu de você com medo de "estragar a amizade" – James fez o gesto das aspas com as mãos – e você chorava no meu ombro se sentindo desprezado. Sim, essas verdades todas que eu nem vi.

– Ah, vai se foder. – Sirius replicou e recebeu outro tapa na cabeça de Lily, que acabava de chegar.

– Não xingue na minha frente! Eu sou uma dama. – Lily disse dignamente, e derrubou os trilhos que trazia no chão.

– Merlin tá vendo... – Sirius murmurou.

– Muito bem, James, esses trilhos ficam ali, e esses que são com varão ficam do lado de cá. – Ela ia orientando o posicionamento das coisas e os rapazes iam seguindo suas ordens.

Uma hora mais tarde Lily anunciou:

– Está bom por hoje. Amanhã a gente volta para colocar as cortinas e colocar o forro no teto. O Tapete a gente deixa pro último dia, junto com o encantamento para esconder as paredes feias e as janelas quebradas. – Ela ia dizendo e os rapazes nem prestavam atenção, alongando os músculos doloridos e estalando o pescoço. – Mas já está bem melhor.

Lily concluiu, pois depois de limpo o local já ganhara outro aspecto. Os rapazes concordaram. Faltavam três dias para o aniversário de Remus e Lily fizera eles começarem a arrumar o local. Mas bem que Sirius achou que a organização dela estava bem feita, pois arrumando as coisas com antecedência eles se cansavam menos. É claro que ele não diria isso, era irritante demais ver o sorriso de "Eu sei que sou ótima" que Lily dava quando ele reconhecia alguma qualidade nela.

Sirius foi dormir assim que chegaram na escola, deixando o casal no Salão Comunal se _despedindo_. James não perdeu a oportunidade e encostou Lily a uma perede, sufocando-a com um beijo insistente. A ruiva rodeou seu pescoço com os braços e correspondeu ao beijo. Quando as mãos de James começaram a passear pelos lados do seu corpo, chegando perigosamente perto de seus seios, ela rompeu o beijo.

Veja bem, Lily _não _era nenhuma santinha, nada disso. A questão é que ela ainda não confiava em James tanto assim. Ele tinha mudado muito depois do quinto ano, provando em várias ocasiões que merecia a atenção dela. Se não fosse por isso ela nunca sairia com ele. O problema era que ainda era cedo demais. Eles só saíam há três meses, e Lily fora educada numa família muggle, que valorizada determinadas coisas, como a _virgindade_. Ela não ligava para isso, mas não queria entristecer seus pais.

Aí você poderia dizer "Os pais dela não precisavam saber de nada", e ela responderia que "Sim, eles não precisavam saber", mas ela era uma pessoa leal e correta. Fazer deliberadamente uma coisa que sabia que entristeceria seus pais não era algo que ela gostaria. Lily se conhecia muito bem para saber que sua consciência ficaria pesada até que ela confessasse. E como ela não queria ter que confessar _isso _para seus pais, preferia não fazer nada. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Se bem que a companhia de James estava influenciando-a na direção contrária. Principalmente quando ele começava a beijar o pescoço dela e massagear os lados do seu corpo daquela maneira...

– James. – Ela chamou antes que as coisas ficassem quentes de verdade. Quando não obteve nenhuma resposta ela chamou novamente um pouco mais forte. – James.

– Sim, amor? – Ele respondeu retirando a cabeça que estava enterrada no pescoço de Lily, sem parar de massagear os lados dela.

– Devemos dormir. Já é muito tarde e amanhã temos que acordar cedo para as aulas, sem contar que teremos que sair escondidos novamente para terminar de arrumar a Casa dos Gritos.

– Tudo bem. – James falou resignado.

Ele queria muito que as coisas entre ele e Lily _avançassem_,se é que você entende, mas a respeitava o suficiente para não forçar nada. Com mais um beijo demorado eles se despediram.

Na noite seguinte eles colocaram as cortinas e o forro do teto. Lily aproveitou para fazer eles colocarem o tapete logo, pois com o forro não iria sujar. Os meninos reclamaram um pouco, mas ela foi inflexível. Depois eles se perguntaram de que adiantava reclamar se eles acabavam fazendo mesmo.

Chegou a terceira noite, véspera do aniversário de Remus. Todos concordaram que não iam fingir que não lembravam do aniversário dele, pois se fingissem esquecimento era mais fácil ele pensar que eles estavam aprontando alguma. Então eles fingiram que iriam pedir aos elfos para fazerem um bolo e iriam comemorar na Torre de Astronomia depois do toque de recolher.

– Está lindo! – Ela falou, aprovando o trabalho.

As costinas num tom marfim, sobre o tapete do mesmo tom decorado com filigranas douradas deram um ar de requinte ao quarto que eles usaram. A mesa de duas cadeiras estava no centro do aposento com uma toalha de seda branca. Na lateral da mesa um candelabro prateado com três velas fora posicionado, e no centro tinha um arranjo com gérberas brancas e crisêntemos amarelos que resistiriam bem até a noite seguinte. O resto agora era com os elfos. Eles usariam a mesma magia que fazia aparecer as comidas nas mesas do Grande Salão.

– Está lindo sim! – Sirius concordou.

James que tinha dado um jeito nas costas estava se esticando, tentando fazer o que quer que tivesse saído do lugar voltar à posição original, nem prestou atenção ao redor, portanto nem respondeu.

Lily olhou pra ele com uma expressão de censura por ele não ter apreciado o ambiente, mas ao ver ele se torcendo todo teve pena do _coitadinho que estava trabalhando tanto._

– Está doendo as costas, James? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

– Sim, acho que dei um mau jeito enquanto levantava as cortinas. – Ele respondeu.

– Ai, James, só você mesmo para dar um jeito nas costas levitando tudo magicamente! – Lily brincou.

– Poxa, amor, eu tive que erguer a varinha, não precisa fazer força para dar um mau jeito nas costas. – Ele respondeu ainda se torcendo.

– Está bem, deixa eu te ajudar. – A ruiva falou indo para perto dele, começando a massagear as costas do namorado.

– Bem, eu vou voltar para o castelo agora. Depois que você consertar as costas de James vocês voltam. – Sirius falou, acenando.

– Okay. Boa noite, Sirius. – Lily falou sem desviar os olhos da massagem nas costas de James.

– Tudo bem, Padfoot. – O rapaz de óculus falou e Sirius deu uma piscadela para o amigo. James correspondeu a piscadela e o outro foi embora.

– Onde é que está doendo? – Lily perguntou, apertando e cutucando com as pontas dos dedos as costas de James.

– É aí, bem no meio das costas, perto da coluna. – James respondeu. – Eu acho que se você der um beijinho passa. – Ele sugeriu com uma risadinha.

– Olha para isso! – Lily disse, fingindo indignação. – Você fingiu dor para poder ficar sozinho aqui comigo, James Potter? – A ruiva perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

– Ops... Fui descoberto! – James brincou abraçando-a e dando um beijinho na bochecha dela, sem ser correpondido. – Amor, eu queria ficar a sós com você porque tenho algo para te dar. –Ele disse e afastou-se dela.

– Tem algo para me dar? – Lily perguntou, começando a fica excitada com a persperctiva de um presente.

– Sim. – James respondeu simplesmente, retirando de dentro das suas vestes uma caixa marrom, quadrada e pequena, quase do tamanho da palma de sua mão, envolta num laço vermelho, e entregando para a garota.

– Obrigada, James! – Ela sorriu e desfez o laço.

Quando ela abriu a caixa, uma pequena névoa subiu, pairando sobre a caixinha, Lily franziu o cenho ante isso, a curiosidade imperando agora. Quando a névoa se dissipou apareceu o pequeno lago com os dois cisnes rodopiando ao som da música She.

Depois de ter agradecido ela permaneceu sorrindo encantada, sem se atrever a falar mais, quando James pigarreou.

– Tem também outra coisa que eu queria falar, na verdade, gostaria de te pedir. – Ele falou com a voz baixa, estranhamente sério.

Enfiando a mão novamente num bolso das vestes, James retirou outra caixa, uma vermelha e aveludada. Estendeu-a para Lily e esperou a reação dela.

Cuidadosamente, Lily pousou a caixa de músicas que ainda tocava She, e com mãos trêmulas recebeu a outra caixa que James estava lhe oferecendo. Ela conhecia aquele formato de caixa e conseguia adivinhar o que tinha dentro, mas não entendia por que James estava dando a ela tão cedo. Eles só tinham três meses de namoro.

– James... – Ela começou, sem abrir a caixa ainda.

– Espera, deixa eu explicar. – O rapaz a interrompeu. – Você já sabe o que tem aí, mas não precisa ficar com medo, não é um anel de casamento.

– Ah... – Lily falou sentindo um alívio estranhamente acompanhado de uma pontada de desapontamento.

– É um anel de compromisso, sim, que te liga a mim, mas não é nenhum anel de elo matrimonial. – Ele falou e ela franziu as sobrancelhas. – Deixa eu explicar. Vocês trouxas têm anéis de casamento, que eu já vi.

– Alianças. – Lily corrigiu.

– Sim, isso, alianças. Nós bruxos também temos, mas as alianças bruxas só são colocadas durante a cerimônia do casamento, porque elas são enfeitiçadas com um série de conjuros que ligam uma pessoa à outra. Ou seja, o anel de casamento não pode ter sido usado antes da cerimônia, tem de ser virgem, como se supõe que sejam os noivos... – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas ante a isso, ela sabia _muito bem _que James não era virgem. – Mas isso é outra coisa, não importa. – Ele desestimulou com um gesto da mão.

– Sim, estou percebendo. – Lily respondeu com os olhos apertados.

– Continuando... Esse anel que estou te dando não é um anel de casamento mesmo, é tipo um anel de noivado. Ele é usado pelas pessoas que planejam se casar. Você pode reparar quando você abrir que só tem um anel, mas se você decidir usar vai aparecer um igual no meu dedo, pois seria injusto você usar um anel de compromisso e eu não, não acha? Só que como o anel é mágico tem algumas vantagens, como por exemplo eu posso sentir se você estiver em algum perigo através do anel. Nesses tempos de guerra você sabe como é perigoso andar por aí, e foi por isso que eu resolvi te dar logo, porque quando você não está por perto eu fico preocupado. Não é que eu não confie no seu talento para se defender, mas uma proteção extra nunca é demais. – James começou a tagarelar, efeito do nervosismo, pois Lily não respondia, apenas olhava para ele. Era desesperador não saber se ela aceitaria o anel, e o consequente compromisso com ele, ou se recusaria.

_Puta que pariu, e se ela recusar?_ Ele pensou no meio de seu nervosismo.

– James. – Lily chamou suavemente. – Então esse anel é um anel de compromisso?

– Isso.

– Tipo um anel de noivado?

– Na verdade ele _é _um anel de noivado. – Ele respondeu passando a mão nos cabelos.

– Então você quer que eu seja sua noiva?

– O que eu quero é que você case comigo quando a escola terminar, mas eu aceito que você seja apenas minha noiva por enquanto. – Ele respondeu, sentindo subitamente a coragem Gryffindor em ebulição dentro dele.

– Eu... – Lily começou, tentativamente.

– Não precisa se preocupar, nem responder agora. E se... Se você não quiser ser minha noiva não tem problema. – Ele disse, parecendo desolado. – Mas eu gostaria que você usasse o anel, como proteção. Eu posso lançar um feitiço desilusionador para ninguém ver, se você quiser. Eu ficaria realmente aliviado se você usasse. Sério mesmo, Lily. Não precisa ser minha noiva nem nada, desde que você use o anel...

Ele estava tagarelando de novo e Lily sorria diante do nervosismo dele. Ela sentiu um calorzinho gostoso se expandir pelo peito enquanto James tagarelava incessantemente que ela _não precisava_ ser noiva dele se não quisesse, mas que ele queria que ela estivesse protegida.

Lily sabia o significado de um anel de compromisso no mundo bruxo. Sabia que eles só eram dados quando o mago queria realmente se unir com aquela pessoa pela vida inteira. Era um gesto de amor bastante significativo. Principalmente numa família sangue-puro como a de James. As jóias de compromisso normalmente eram passadas de geração em geração, algo extremamente valioso, não só para quem oferecia o anel, mas para toda a família.

Quando um mago oferecia um anel de compromisso, além do compromisso em si, ele oferecia união e proteção de toda a sua família para aquela pessoa. Lily sentiu seus olhos picarem um pouco de emoção. Ela respirou profundamente para se acalmar, ainda ouvindo a verborragia de James.

– James. – Ela o interrompeu.

– Sim?

Ela devolveu a caixa para ele sem abrir e James sentiu um nó na garganta. Ele abaixou os olhos para a caixa fechada em suas mãos, sentindo-se miserável.

– Você precisa colocar o joelho no chão e fazer o pedido direito. – Lily falou, divertida.

James sentiu o coração acelerar, e quando ergueu os olhos para ela e viu o sorriso no seu rosto ele quase pulou de alegria.

– Sou um idiota, né? – Ele falou. – Desculpe, vou fazer o pedido direito. – James puxou uma cadeira e indicou para Lily sentar. – Está confortável?

– Sim. – Ela riu.

Então James ajoelhou-se e abriu a caixa exibindo um anel dourado, decorado com o brazão dos Potter e pequenos rubis incrustrados em volta. Ele ergueu o anel na direção dela e respirou profundamente.

– Lily Evans, você quer se casar comigo?

Lily sorriu o sorriso mais lindo que James vira na vida, antes de dizer firmemente:

– Sim.

Ouvir aquele "sim" foi como ser golpeado por uma onda de euforia, uma que nem um quilo do melhos chocolate da Honeydukes seria capaz de provocar. Com as mãos levemente trêmulas, James colocou o anel no dedo anular direito de Lily. Assim que o anel posicionou-se na base do dedo, o seu gêmeo surgiu no de James.

Lily admirou os dois aneis, que na verdade eram um só, por algum tempo, sentindo o coração bater acelerado e o sorriso prendendo-se a seu rosto, de forma que ela não sentia que estava sorrindo, mas tinha certeza que estava.

Quando ela ergueu o olhar encontrou os olhos de James e o sorriso, que ela tinha certeza de que era igual ao seu próprio.

– Eu te amo. – James falou e ela se viu respondendo:

– Eu também te amo.

Era a primeira vez que ela dizia. Mesmo que James vivesse dizendo essas palavras, ela nunca se sentira à vontade para dizê-las, mas ali, vendo o sorriso feliz de James depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, ela soube que não precisava ter dúvidas nem medo. James não estava brincando com ela, e saber disso fazia tudo ser mais fácil.

Inclinaram-se um para o outro ao mesmo tempo, beijando-se e selando a promessa.

Quando eles voltavam para o castelo James permaneceu com o sorriso idiota durante todo o caminho, parando Lily várias vezes para beijá-la. Ela parecia não se importar em ser beijada num túnel subterrâneo, frio e escuro. Provavelmente você também não se importaria, não é todo dia que recebemos pedidos de casamento _e _aceitamos. E era tão engraçado ver James com aquele sorriso boboca no rosto. Felizmente ela não podia ver seu próprio sorriso boboca, senão pensaria diferente.

Custou muito trabalho convencer James a deixá-la ir dormir. O rapaz estava eufórico. Lily precisou dizer que tinha que acordar cedo para poder contar a novidade a todas as amigas na primeira hora da manhã. Engraçado como esse argumento convenceu James, enquanto que acordar cedo para a aula de poções não pareceu influenciá-lo nem um pouco. E Lily estava feliz demais para ser grossa com ele.

Graças a Merlin foi fácil tirar da cabeça dele a vontade de marcar logo a data. Ela tinha que falar com os pais, _ele _tinha que falar com os pais dela e com os dele. Se bem que depois de ter dado o anel a ela, com certeza os pais dele já sabiam da sua decisão.

Depois de vários outros beijos ela finalmente conseguiu desenroscar James de si e forçá-lo a deixá-la dormir.

Ela sorriu quando assim que virou de costas James começou a cantarolar: _For where she goes I've got to be, the meaning of my life is she, she, she¹... _

Assim que James entrou no dormitório foi abordado por Sirius. Os outros rapazes estavam dormindo um sono alto.

– E aí? Como foi?

– Tudo como esperado. – James respondeu com um sorriso pretensioso.

– Você quer dizer que ela atirou o anel na sua cara e quebrou a caixa de música na sua cabeça? – Sirius perguntou.

– Claro que não, idiota! Ela aceitou os presentes. – James replicou com um sorriso satisfeito.

– Ah, por um momento pensei que tinha acontecido _como esperado. _Você sabe, após todas as noites com você se descabelando de medo dela atirar o anel na sua cara e quebrar a caixa de música na sua cabeça. – Sirius zombou.

– Tão engraçadinho você. – James falou, começando a se despir para dormir.

– É bom ter uma previsão, nem que seja indefinida, de quando mini-Prongs vai ser utilizado, não é? – Sirius provocou.

– Ha, ha, ha. Muito engraçado. Se eu quisesse só dar uma utilidade ao mini-Prongs não precisava pedir Lily em casamento.

– E eu não sei? Aquela Hufflepuff do sexto ano, aquela peituda sei lá o nome dela, tá doidinha para dar uma utilidade para o mini-Prongs.

James fez uma careta.

– Não, obrigado. Peito em excesso pra mim.

– Não precisa arranjar desculpas, Prongs. Eu sei que você ama a ruiva. – Sirius falou.

– Sim, eu amo a ruiva. – James falou calmamente, terminando de enfiar a camiseta do pijama.

– Como se sente estar noivo?

James olhou para o anel e sorriu.

– Até agora a ficha não caiu direito. Acho que amanhã poderei te dizer com mais certeza.

– Está certo, eu entendo. – Sirius respondeu pensativamente. – Você acha que vai se arrepender quando a ficha cair?

– De uma coisa eu tenho certeza: nunca vou me arrepender de ter feito o pedido a Lily.

– Que bom, cara. Fico feliz em saber que não precisarei juntar os seus pedaços caso um dia você decida terminar tudo com ela ou fugir do casamento. – Sirius falou, gargalhando.

– Fugir do casamento? Você sabe que eu sou do jeito que sou, mas não tenho medo de compromisso. Se eu assumi é porque vou até o fim. – James disse decididamente.

– Eu sei, cara. E eu acredito em vocês. Você sabe, como casal. – Sirius falou.

– Valeu, Padfoot. Você às vezes é um pau no cu, mas sua opinião é muito importante para mim. – James disse.

– Eu fico impressionado com sua capacidade de elogiar e ofender ao mesmo tempo. – Sirius falou, jogando um travesseiro em James.

James riu e fugiu da mira do travesseiro desgovernado. Sirius riu também e com um_ Accio _convocou o travesseiro de volta.

– Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. – James falou, deitando na cama.

– Sim, eu sei. – Sirius falou com um sorriso dançando nos lábios. Ele sabia exatamente o que James queria dizer. – Você tem sorte, cara. Lily é meio doida, mas é uma ótima garota.

– É sim. – James sorriu com orgulho. – Ela é uma ótima garota. A melhor.

– E você é o idiota apaixonado mais idiota do mundo. – Sirius falou.

– Não sou o idiota mais idiota. Tenho certeza que esse posto eu perco de longe para você. – Sirius levantou o dedo do meio para James, também deitando na cama.

Eles apagaram as últimas luzes e fecharam os olhos.

– James? – Sirius falou.

– Sim?

– Parabéns.

– Valeu, cara.

* * *

¹ – "_For where she goes I've got to be, the meaning of my life is she, she, she" _é um trecho da música "She" de Charles Aznavour, e significa "Onde ela for eu tenho que estar, o sentido da minha vida é ela, ela, ela".

* * *

**N/A: **Sábado que vem eu postarei o último capítulo com o jantar. Legal, hein?  
Reviews, please. ;D


	3. O jantar

**N/A: **Aqui está o último capítulo da fic. Espero que se divirtam. ;D

* * *

**Capitulo III – O jantar**

– Você sabe que eu não sou o cara mais romantico do mundo, Moony. – Sirius começou.

– Sim, eu sei, Padfoot. – Remus riu. – Ou seja, se você, que não é o mais romântico, muito menos o mais jeitoso, resolveu fazer um jantar pra mim no dia do meu aniversário, isso não quer dizer apenas uma simples comemoração. – Ele falou suavemente, olhando para a taça de vinho que estava à sua frente. Respirando profundamente ele completou. – Você tem algo importante a me falar, não é? Não precisa fazer rodeios, Sirius. Diz logo.

Sirius respirou profundamente, e disse:

– Olha para mim, Moony.

Remus desviou o olhar da taça, focando-o no rosto de Sirius.

– Tudo bem. – Moony falou e apoiou as mãos sobre o colo. Inconscientemente começou a amassar o guardanapo que estava pousado lá, a tensão começando a ganhar de seu auto-controle.

Engraçado pensar que o dia todo Remus passara com uma sensação extremamente desagradável de tensão. Aniversários costumam fazer isso com a gente. Sempre esperamos alguma coisa, boa ou ruim, e com Remus não era diferente. Ele fora dormir muito tarde no dia anterior e acordara estranhamente cedo. Sua intuição lhe dizia que algo iria acontecer, algo além do bolo na Torre de Astronomia, e não saber o que era deixava-o tenso como a corda de um arco pronta para atirar a flecha.

_Dez de Março de mil novecentos e setenta a oito. Dez de __Março de mil novecentos e setenta a oito. Dez de Março de mil novecentos e setenta a oito. Dezoito anos. Agora eu tenho maioridade no mundo bruxo e no mundo muggle. Isso é bom. Agora posso beber em bares muggles também. _Remus pensou. Não que esses fossem os pensamentos mais adequados para um rapaz ter, mas quem disse que um rapaz que acaba de acordar no dia de seus dezoito anos estaria pensando no que é adequado? Ah, por favor!

Ele tinha acabado de acordar, mas não se atrevia a abrir os olhos. Sirius tinha sumido às onze horas da noite de ontem pensando que Remus estava dormindo. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos soube disfarçar bem o sono, e o outro saíra na ponta dos pés para algum lugar, só voltando lá pelas tantas, já de madrugada. Uma pontada de suspeita pressionou o peito de nosso querido monitor, mas ele respirou fundo antes de fazer um escândalo, afinal Sirius poderia simplesmente estar sem conseguir dormir e ter ido dar um passeio.

Pensando nisso ele ficou imóvel na cama, esperando Sirius ir dormir. Sua mente já maquinava a maneira de arrancar do namorado a informação de onde ele estava _e com quem._ Pouco mais de meia hora depois James chegara no quarto. Ainda fingindo estar dormindo Remus ouviu a conversa entre os dois. Então James conseguira dar o anel de compromisso dos Potter a Lily. E ela aceitara. Isso era algo muito bom mesmo.

James vinha esperneando há vários dias, quase um mês, sobre o assunto. Perguntava a opinião dos três amigos, ouvia o que eles diziam para logo depois perguntar novamente acrescentando possíveis reações da ruiva. Eles já estavam ficando realmente chateados com a insegurança de James. Era engraçado ver que existia alguém que conseguia abalar as estruturas de seu amigo daquele jeito.

E bem, James disse que Sirius era um idiota apaixonado. Será que estava falando que Sirius era apaixonado por ele? Claro que Padfoot vivia dizendo que era apaixonado por Moony, que o amava e todas essas coisas bobocas – que Remus adorava ouvir, mas fingia que achava engraçado. Tudo fingimento, ele ria era de nervoso –, mas Remus ainda não acreditava realmente. Sirius era impulsivo demais, e além do mais, era muito bonito para seu próprio bem.

Como era possível alguém como Sirius o amar de verdade? Não, ele não achava que seu namorado mentia. Provavelmente Sirius acreditava que o amava mesmo, só que ele não tinha uma referência de amor para se basear. A família dele se unia a outra por conveniência, para manter a pureza do sangue, como alguém na situação de Sirius saberia o que era amar? Certamente o que sentia era desejo misturado a amizade, coisa que ele não sabia diferenciar e acabava pensando que era amor. E Remus não tinha força para se recusar.

Sendo assim, Remus não se recusava ficar com Sirius, e como o rapaz de cabelos negros era uma das figuras mais possessivas que ele conhecia – mais uma característica dos Black – não permitia que ele ficasse com outras pessoas. Então para não ver Remus ficando com alguém além dele, Sirius resolvera que namoraria o amigo. E se manteria fiel, é claro. Um Black não quebra suas próprias regras.

Na cabeça de Remus era assim a realidade, e ele vivia preparado para o momento que alguém mais atraente, ou pelo menos alguém _apropriado_, aparecesse na vida do amigo e ele fosse esquecido. Na mente de uma pessoa que tem a auto-estima do tamanho de uma unha do dedo mínimo, ser usado por alguém é normal, esperado e aceito. Então Remus aceitava ser usado por Sirius.

Sirius não percebia que Remus pensava assim da relação deles. Para o animago, Remus levava o namoro deles tão a sério quanto ele mesmo. Por isso que o jovem Black fazia planos para depois que eles terminassem Hogwarts. E era precisamente sobre esses planos que ele iria falar com Remus à noite, durante o jantar na Casa dos Gritos.

– Moony, já acordou? – veio o grito inesperado de Sirius, fazendo Remus sobressaltar-se.

– Se eu estivesse dormindo, com certeza teria acordado com seu grito, Sirius. – Remus respondeu, saindo de suas divagações matinais.

– Feliz aniversário! – Sirius gritou novamente, ignorando os murmúrios de "cala a boca" e "vai tomar no cu, porra barulhenta" de Peter e James, respectivamente. Ato seguido, jogou-se na cama de Remus, deitando sobre o rapaz e dando um beijo que James chamaria carinhosamente de "desentupidor de pia".

– Moony, você deveria acreditar quando o Sirius diz que te ama. As dúvidas que eu tinha acabaram de desaparecer após esse beijo. Quem poderia beijar alguém com tanta efusividade ignorando o bafo matinal se não fosse por amor? – James ia falando com voz sonolenta, enquanto se levantava e espreguiçava. O detalhe era que Sirius ainda não tinha saído de cima de Remus e não tinha parado de desentupir a pia, digo, beijar entusiasticamente o rapaz.

– Deixa Moony respirar, Sirius. – Peter sugeriu do outro lado do cômodo, também se levantando.

– Exato. Ele vai precisar da língua dele para agradecer os parabéns que eu e Peter queremos dar. – James apoiou. – Merlin, Sirius, eu acho que vou pegar um balde d'água pra separar vocês!

Sirius ignorou James olimpicamente, mas Remus, que já estava rindo desde a parte da língua, começou a gargalhar dentro do beijo quando ouviu o balde d'água. Foi o que ajudou Sirius a se afastar dele.

– Acabo de entender o real conceito da alcunha "empata-foda". – Sirius disse, rolando para o lado de Remus dando um olhar assassino a James. Moony ainda estava rindo.

– Obrigado, Padfoot. – Ele falou.

– De nada, Moony, sempre que você quiser um beijo matinal é só avisar. – Sirius respondeu com uma piscadela.

– Não pelo beijo, idiota. Pelo "feliz aniversário". – Remus respondeu ainda rindo, começando a se levantar.

– Parabéns, Moony. – James se aproximou para dar um abraço no amigo e uns tapinhas nas costas.

– Feliz aniversário, Moony. – Peter felicitou o amigo também.

– Obrigado, rapazes. – Remus agradeceu.

Ele viu a pilha de presentes aos pés da cama e começou a abrir, diante do olhar divertido dos rapazes. Seus pais lhe mandaram um livro sobre criaturas das trevas da grossura de uma enciclopédia. Sirius achou um presente muito brochante, mas Remus adorou. James tinha dado uma escova para cachorro "_afinal ele tinha um cachorro para cuidar"_, e Padfoot apareceu imadiatamente para Remus testar o presente. Torna-se desnecessário dizer que Sirius adorou esse presente em especial. Peter deu um par de luvas de couro de dragão, quentes e macias, perfeitas para o inverno. Lily deu um cachecol mágico que se adaptava a qualquer clima esquentando conforme a temperatura ambiente. Sirius disse que o presente dele ficava para mais tarde. Remus ficou desconfiado, mas apenas sorriu.

Enquanto eles se arrumavam para as aulas, Sirius não tirou os olhos de Remus. O rapaz sentia-se observado, mas não queria confrontar o namorado. Quando os olhares deles se encontravam Sirius sorria e Remus sorria de volta.

Remus sentia-se inclinado a pensar que era um presente de despedida, mas seu pensamento racional lhe mostrava que Sirius não era assim. Se ele quisesse se desfazer dele, sutiliza não seria utilizada na mistura. Então ele decidiu pensar em outras coisas. De que adiantava ficar sofrendo por antecipação? Depois de vestidos para as aulas, eles desceram para o café da manhã. Encontraram Lily no Grande Salão e ela lhe deu um abraço de parabéns.

– Belo anel, Lily. – Remus brincou.

Lily sorriu e respondeu olhando para James:

– É bonito mesmo, né?

Sentaram e comeram rapidamente, pois nessa folia de presentes e parabéns estavam quase atrasados. As aulas foram tediosas para Sirius, e proveitosas para Remus. Padfoot estava com um comportamento estranho. Ficava balançando a perna nervosamente embaixo da mesa ou batendo a pena sobre o pergaminho durante as aulas.

– Sirius, controle-se. – Remus sussurrou na aula de Tranfiguração, colocando a mão sobre o joelho do namorado. – Assim você me desconcentra.

– Desculpe, Moony. – Sirius sussurrou de volta.

Poucos minutos depois ele estava balançando a perna novamente. Remus revirou os olhos e decidiu tentar ignorar.

– James. – Lily puxou o agora noivo para um lado assim que eles saíram da aula. – O que Sirius tem? Ele tá parecendo um boneco de dar corda prestes a sair pulando por aí.

– Ah, é que hoje à noite ele quer dar um passo à frente na relação deles também, se é que você me entende. – James respondeu, erguendo e abaixando as sobrancelhas comicamente.

– Mas... – Lily franziu o cenho. – Eu pensei que eles já tinham dado _esse _passo há bastante tempo, se é que você me entende. – Ela respondeu com a mesma piada.

– Não é isso. – O rapaz riu. – _Esse _passo eles já deram mesmo. O que queria dizer é que ele quer chamar Remus para viver com ele quando a escola terminar.

– Oh...

– Só que ele tá se borrando de medo do Moony não querer. Tão inseguro esse rapaz... Tisc... Quem olha assim nem imagina.

– Eu posso dizer o mesmo de um amigo dele. – Lily brincou. – Eu me lembro de um cara coçando a cabeça e tagarelando como um doido quando pediu a namorada em casamento.

– Não precisa esfregar na minha cara meu passado constrangedor, Evans. – James falou com um ar de reprovação, arrancando uma gargalhada da namorada.

– Estou brincando, amor. – Ela falou, dando um selinho nele.

– Isso, me compra com beijos, eu sou barato mesmo. – James falou passando um braço sobre os ombros da namorada para andarem abraçados.

Ela riu novamente.

– Pelo menos de uma coisa tenho certeza, nossa casa será alegre com você fazendo palhaçadas o tempo todo. – Ela falou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

– Será sim... – James disse antes de dar um beijinho na testa dela.

– Agora voltando aos rapazes. – Lily começou. – Eu também ficaria insegura, James. Será que Remus aceitará? Você sabe que ele tem a cabeça cheia de bobagens, achando que vai incomodar, essas coisas.

– Eu acho que Padfoot vai ter um pouco de dificuldade para convencer ele, mas no final vai conseguir. Nem que ele vença Remus pelo cansaço. – Ele respondeu.

– É verdade. Eu sei que ele pode ser bem insistente. Remus vai acabar aceitando, nem que seja só para fazer ele parar de choramingar no pé do ouvido dele.

– Exato. Você captou bem o conceito. – James respondeu.

– Quem poderia imaginar isso há dois anos atrás, né? – Remus falou com Sirius, olhando para o casal que cochichava à frente deles.

– Verdade. – Sirius sorriu. – Mas Lily deu um trabalho danado pra James.

– Sim, mas o que a conquistou mesmo foram os atos. Você sabe, o exemplo atrai mais que palavras. – Remus ponderou.

– E se formos contar que o James fala um monte de merda, ele nunca conseguiria conquistar Lily por meio de palavras. – Sirius riu.

– É verdade. – Remus riu junto. – Mas se ele continuasse pertubando o Snape e fazendo tudo aquilo que costumava fazer, ele nunca iria conquistar Lily.

– James mudou muito, Moony. Depois de tudo que a gente viu nos dois verões passados não tinha como ele não mudar. – Sirius falou sério.

– Verdade.

Eles se lembraram dos trabalhos voluntários que prestaram para ajudar as pessoas atingidas pela guerra. St. Mungus não tinha espaço nem pessoal suficiente para acolher todos os feridos, então foram montados vários pontos de atendimento de urgência e emergência mágica em locais estratégicos da Inglaterra, e muitos voluntário trabalhavam nesses pontos orientados por alguns medibruxos. Também havia orfanatos para onde os órfãos de guerra eram enviados. Neles também trabalhavam muitos voluntários.

Dumbledore fazia os jovens que queriam entrar na Ordem da Fênix quando acabasse a escola trabalhar nesses lugares durante as férias, para eles irem percebendo o que era uma guerra e quais suas consequências. Eles tinham trabalhado num orfanato no verão do quinto para o sexto ano, como punição pela brincadeira com Snape.

Nas férias do sexto para o sétimo ano os rapazes foram trabalhar voluntariamente, pedindo a Dumbledore para enviá-los. Dessa vez o ancião mandou todos para um dos pontos que St. Mungus tinha criado. Lá eles encontraram Lily trabalhando também, e foi onde ela e James começaram a se aproximar.

Parecia que havia acontecido há séculos, e não tinha passado nem um ano.

Depois do almoço eles tinham duas aulas de Runas, mas os dois últimos horários eram livres. Após as aulas Sirius sumiu e Remus ficou impaciente, procurando em todo o castelo. Depois de olhar em todos os lugares possíveis, ele desistiu e foi ler um pouco no dormitório.

Eram seis horas da tarde quando Sirius reapareceu com um sorriso nos lábios e a frase:

– Vou tomar banho para te entregar teu presente.

Remus franziu o cenho ante aquela frase, mas Sirius não tinha dado tempo dele reagir, entrando no banheiro e começando a tomar banho. Bufando resignado, Remus entrou no banheiro e disse:

– Vou tomar banho também, mas no banheiro dos monitores. Volto em trinta minutos.

Também saiu antes que o outro rapaz pudesse responder qualquer coisa. Sirius pensou que deveria ter proposto tomar banho com Remus no banheiro dos monitores, mas agora era tarde demais. Deu de ombros e terminou seu banho.

Remus estava zangado com Sirius, porque era seu aniversário e aquele cachorro sumia no horário vago. Presupunha-se que, sendo aniversário de seu namorado, Sirius deveria passar o dia ao lado dele, ou pelo menos o maior tempo possível, né? Mas de nada adiantaria fica bravo com Sirius, então ele relaxou na banheira dos monitores, pensando que aquele idiota bem que poderia ter ido tomar banho com ele, não sozinho.

Quarenta minutos depois Remus apareceu no dormitório dos garotos. Sirius estava sentado na cama com a perna balançando. Será que se Padfoot tivesse idéia do quanto aquilo agoniava Moony ele pararia?

– Finalmente! – Sirius falou, levantando da cama e fazendo Remus perder o ar.

Ele costumava ser bonito cem por cento do tempo, mas naquele momento Sirius estava lindo, perfeito, impecável, e todo e qualquer adjetivo que exprima o quanto Remus estava impressionado com a beleza do rapaz de cabelos negros pode ser inserido aqui.

– Você tá lindo, Sirius. – Remus falou sinceramente.

Sirius sorriu e respondeu:

– Você também tá lindo.

Remus sorriu, mas não disse o "não estou, não" que veio à sua mente. Ele sabia que Sirius detestava quando ele não aceitava seus elogios. Absteve-se a dizer apenas um "Obrigado".

– Vamos então? – Sirius falou.

– Vamos pra onde?

– Primeiro nós vamos jantar. Depois vou te entregar teu presente. – Sirius disse galantemente, guiando-o para fora do dormitório.

– Okay. – Remus aceitou ainda desconfiado, mas resolveu não questionar.

Sirius guiou Remus para fora do castelo, em direção ao Salguiero Lutador. Entraram pelo buraco, a desconfiança do aniversariante aumentando a cada passo. Perguntava-se o que Sirius estava aprontado e não conseguia pensar em nada.

Quando eles entraram no aposento iluminado e decorado para o jantar, Remus teve um sobressalto.

– Como?... – Ele não conseguiu terminar a pergunta.

– Nada que uma ruiva doida não possa organizar e eu e Prongs não possamos executar. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

– Uau. – Foi tudo que Moony pôde articular.

O que eles fizeram naquele lugar era impressionante mesmo. Para alguém que estava acostumado a ver todos os meses aquele lugar velho e quebrado, encontrar uma pequena sala de jantar que era _bonita e limpa_, era algo realmente admirável.

– Venha, Moony, sente. O jantar vai esfriar. – Sirius falou, puxando o rapaz para dentro do aposento e fechando a porta.

Eles sentaram e comeram alegremente o jantar preparado pelos elfos. Remus quis saber todos os detalhes da organização daquela surpresa, e Sirius parecia feliz em contar. Descobriu que não ia ter bolo nenhum na Torre de Astronomia, tinha sido apenas uma mentirinha para ele não desconfiar. Remus elogiou a engenhosidade deles, pois certamente ele desconfiaria se eles fingissem não lembrar do aniversário dele.

Foram conversando até que chegou o ponto em que Remus começou a retorcer nervosamente o guardanapo, os olhos fixos nos de Sirius, esperando para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Ele devaneou por poucos segundos sobre o que Sirius poderia falar pra ele, mas tinha consciência de que se fosse para terminar tudo ele não teria feito Remus passar por um jantar romântico. Sirius não era tão sem noção assim, graças a Merlin.

– Eu ainda não te entreguei seu presente. – Sirius falou.

– Tem outro presente? Pensei que o jantar fosse o presente. – Remus falou.

– Não. O jantar não é o presente, é um jantar especial, porque o presente que vou te dar é especial.

– Especial?

– Sim. – Sirius falou, retirando uma pequena caixa de um bolso e colocando sobre a mesa.

Remus olhou para o presente e ergueu a mão lentamente. Quando seus dedos tocaram a caixa, uma mão de Sirius pousou sobre a sua.

– Antes de você abrir eu tenho que te dizer algo.

– Dizer o algo importante de que falamos agora há pouco, não é? – Remus perguntou, os olhos que estavam na mão de Sirius sobre a sua desviaram-se para o rosto dele, sem a necessidade que o outro rapaz pedisse novamente que Remus o olhasse.

– Isso. – Sirius engoliu e assentiu para Remus. – Eu já falei muitas vezes que te amo.

– Sim, você falou. – Remus incentivou para que ele continuasse.

– Mas você nunca acreditou. – Remus abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo em resposta, mas Sirius interrompeu. – Eu sei, Moony, eu percebo, não precisa mentir. – O outro desviou o olhar rapidamente ante essas palavras, mordeu o lábio inferior e voltou a olhar para o namorado.

– Eu... – Tentou articular alguma resposta, mas parou.

– Não precisa dizer nada sobre isso, Moony. – Sirius falou e ele resolveu não falar nada para não mentir. – O que eu queria dizer, é que eu te amo mesmo. Muito, e é de verdade, não é só um capricho de riquinho. Eu não brincaria com você assim.

– Eu sei que você não brincaria comigo Sirius. – Remus respondeu.

– Sabe mesmo?

– Sei sim.

– Então tá. – Sirius falou e liberou a mão de Remus. – Abre o presente.

– Okay. – Remus assentiu e começou a desfazer o laço que envolvia a caixa.

Quando ele retirou a tampa viu uma chave mágica dentro. Ele franziu o cenho e olhou para Sirius, a dúvida estampada em seus olhos.

– Essa é a chave da casa que comprei nesse último verão. – Sirius falou. – Se você aceitar a chave, você terá acesso à casa por qualquer porta, por flú e por aparatação. – Remus mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou da chave para Sirius.

– E?... – Ele sabia que não era só isso. Remus sentia que Sirius não estava apenas dando a chave de casa, pois isso ele faria com certeza com James e Peter também, então ter a chave da casa dele não era precisamente _especial._

– E, caso você aceite, essa chave te reconhecerá como um dos donos da casa. – Sirius falou. – Eu quero que você more comigo, Moony, quando a escola terminar. Não como amigos que dividem a casa ou qualquer dessas baboseiras que estão passando pela sua cabeça. Eu quero que você more comigo como meu parceiro, quero que a gente viva juntos como um casal.

O mais difícil de tudo que estava acontecendo naquele momento era a sensação que Remus tinha de que _não _estava surpreso com aquele pedido. Mas ele deveria estar, não deveria? Se ele imaginava que Sirius não o amava realmente, que apenas pensava que o amava, que era tudo passageiro, que ele era mais um dos caprichos de Sirius Black, então ele deveria estar surpreso por receber a chave da casa de Sirius como presente de aniversário.

Se ele não estava realmente surpreso, isso queria dizer que estava começando a acreditar que Sirius o amava de verdade? Tentando dominar as emoções, ele resolveu sorrir e brincar:

– Então você está me dando uma casa de presente de aniversário?

– Não, eu estou te dando a corrente em que a chave está pendurada como presente de aniversário. – Só agora Remus reparou na corrente de ouro que estava ali todo o tempo, mas que passara despercediba por causa da chave. – Se você aceitar viver comigo, Moony, será você que me dará um presente.

– E você ainda diz que não é romântico. – Remus riu e ficou olhando mais um tempo para a chave.

Era um objeto mágico muito bonito, tinha o formato de um "S" estilizado, com o simbolo do triângulo sobre o quadrado que identificava as chaves mágicas entalhado no centro, e sobre cada ponta do "S" tinha uma pedra cinzenta.

Sirius percebeu que Remus estava tentando ganhar tempo.

– Você ainda não respondeu se aceita a chave. – Ele disse suavemente.

– Não disse mesmo, né? – Remus disse e sorriu, sem desviar os olhos da chave.

– Moony. – Sirius chamou e o outro olhou para ele.

– Sim?

– Você me ama, né?

Aquela era uma pergunta retórica, não era? Remus ficou calado alguns segundos, esperando que Sirius continuasse. Quando ele percebeu que o animago estava esperando uma resposta, ele pigarreou e falou:

– Claro que te amo, Sirius. – Sirius duvidava do amor dele? Claro que não. Ou sim? – Você _sabe _que eu te amo.

– Sim, eu sei. – Sirius respondeu, e Remus teve vontade de dar um cascudo nele só pela falta de modéstia. – Então por que você não aceita viver comigo por me amar?

– Hã? – Remus não estava acompanhando o racicínio do outro rapaz.

– Você me ama, e eu te amo. Mas você acha que eu não te amo, ou que vou deixar de te amar, sei lá. Por que você não vem viver comigo nem que seja para aproveitar o máximo de tempo que puder passarmos juntos? – Sirius perguntou. – Eu não posso fazer você acreditar no meu amor à força, mas posso te convencer a me aceitar, já que você também me ama.

– Que raciocínio mais lógico, Sirius! Que horror! – Remus riu de nervoso, sem achar um argumento válido que rebatesse o que Sirius dizia. A verdade é que ele não queria achar um argumento. Não de verdade.

– O raciocínio pode ser lógico, Moony, mas o que sinto por você não tem nada a ver com lógica. – Sirius falou seriamente.

Remus sorriu.

– Eu sei.

– Que bom que você sabe. – Sirius falou com um sorriso leve, esperando a resposta do outro rapaz.

Remus começou a pensar que não custava nada tentar. Afinal, se tudo desse errado ele poderia simplesmente ir embora, não é? Não era como se fosse um contrato mágico ou algo do estilo. Ele mordeu mais uma vez o lábio inferior.

– Se eu aceitar, qual o procedimeto para a chave me reconhecer? – Ele perguntou.

– Deixa eu te mostrar. – Sirius tirou a chave de dentro da caixa e puxou as extremidades, dividindo a letra com um suave clic, ficando dois pequenos "Cs". Em uma das metades tinha uma ponta parecida com a de uma tachinha, só que bem mais fina, como um pequeno alfinete. A outra metade tinha um buraquinho bem mais largo que a ponta do alfinete. – Vê? A gente fura seu dedo com isso aqui – ele apontou para o alfinete – e coloca uma gota de sangue aqui. – E apontou para a outra parte que tinha o buraquinho. Agora Remus entendeu porque o buraquinho era mais largo que o alfinete, era para o sangue passar mais fácil. – Depois eu faço o mesmo.

Remus ofegou.

Aquilo era um pacto de sangue, as prababilidades de ser ilegal eram imensas, mas não era com isso que Remus se preocupava. Era com o significado. Se ele aceitasse fazer aquele pacto, seria um ritual de sangue, algo muito sério.

– Mas, Sirius... – Ele estava com os olhos arregalados. – Isso é um pacto de sangue!

– Eu sei. – O rapaz respondeu calmamente.

– E você fala isso assim, nessa calma? – Remus chiou.

– Moony, não permitem casamento entre homens no mundo mágico nem no mundo trouxa, eu pesquisei. Se tivesse, tenha certeza que eu estaria de joelhos te pedindo para casar comigo, e ignoraria o cascudo que ia ganhar e o grito de "eu não sou uma menina, seu imbecil" que você com certeza ia dar. Isso é o mais próximo que achei, por isso eu te propus. – Ele respondeu ainda calmamente. – Por que se tivesse uma forma de casar contigo, tenha certeza que eu casaria, Moony, nem que pra isso fosse preciso enfiar à base de marteladas nessa sua cabeça boba o quanto eu te amo.

Remus suspirou e apoiou a testa nas mãos.

– Você é impossível. – Ele sussurrou.

– Mas você me ama mesmo assim, agora é tarde demais. – Sirius respondeu, e Remus podia ouvir o sorriso na voz do rapaz.

– Okay! Vamos logo acabar com isso, sua peste! – Remus falou, tomando a chave da mão de Sirius e furando o dedo.

Ele sibilou suavemente com a picada do alfinete, e pressionou o dedo para cair uma gota dentro da chave. Sirius estava olhando para ele com um ar apalermado, sem se mover. Ele acordou quando sentiu a dor no dedo.

– Ai! – Ele reclamou quando Remus já pressionava seu dedo e pingava a gota de sangue no lugar respectivo.

– Deixa de ser chorão! – Remus repreendeu. – Agora, faz o quê? – Ele perguntou olhando as duas metades da chave, uma em cada mão.

Sirius ainda estava meio abestalhado, mas conseguiu responder:

– É só juntar as duas metades.

– Ah, sim! – Remus respondeu e uniu as duas metades do "S". A chave começou a soltar uma fumaça e Remus a soltou sobre a mesa. – Era pra fazer isso? – Ele perguntou.

– Eu não sei. – Sirius respondeu, olhando para a chave.

Depois de alguns segundos a fumaça parou de sair e o "S" começou a se transformar, surgindo um "R" que foi entrelaçado pelo "S" anterior e mudando a cor de uma das pedras para marrom. Quando a transformação terminou eles admiraram a chave se duplicando, ficando duas iguais.

Sirius pegou uma – a que estava sem corrente – para olhar mais de perto.

– Uau. – Ele falou e olhou pra Remus com um ar ainda abestalhado.

– O que foi? – O rapaz de cabelos castanhos perguntou. – Você não queria que eu aceitasse a chave? Então, aceitei e resolvi logo esse assunto. – Remus respondeu muito prático, com um sorriso no rosto.

Sirius sempre se impressionava com essa capacidade que Remus tinha de, depois de tomada uma decisão, resolver tudo logo. Ele ainda estava absorvendo o fato do outro rapaz ter aceitado viver com ele sem ter dado muito trabalho, quando o rapaz já estava furando seu dedo e puf. Já estava tudo resolvido. _Puta que pariu!_

– Depois você diz que não sabe por que eu te amo. – Sirius falou e pulou sobre Remus para a _sobremesa. _

**~FIM~

* * *

**

**N/A: **Então, já que terminaram de ler não custa nada deixar uma reviewzinha, né? ;D  
Beijos!


End file.
